Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Scarabeus Island, in the Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Synopsis2 = The Black Knight witnesses the Lady of the Lake rising out of the water before him. She carries the mythical sword Excalibur and offers it to him. The Black Knight takes the sword and examines it confirming that it is indeed the real sword. While he was busy examining the blade, the Lady of the Lake disappears as mysteriously as she appeared. Soon the Black Knight is reunited with Moondog who comes riding in on King Vortigan's wolf Lupe. The wolf is struck and killed by a lightning bolt hurled by the evil walker Cormanc who then pits his power against the Black Knight. Enthralled by Cormac's hypnotic power, the Black Knight appears to be defenseless. However, the power of Excalibur is stronger than the mystic's power. When Cormac tries to move in for the kill, Excalibur takes control of the Knight's hand and has it cut off Cormac's hand. With their foe crippled, the Black Knight is freed from Cormac's control. With the battle over, the Black Knight tells Moondog that they must continue on to Otherworld and they are soon flying onto the next stretch of their quest on the back of Valinor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Forest Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler3_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In the hideout of the Sept, Nick Fury and agent Annie Wong fight against robots based off the Shaolin Bronze Men set upon them by Yellow Claw. However, the pair find that these robots are no match for Fury's guns and he easily destroys them. Entering the main control room, Fury and Wong face the computer mind of Yellow Claw. He summons the remaining enthralled slaves to attack them. However, the pair trick them into firing at Yellow Claw's computer, destroying it. With more Bronze Men coming to attack them, Fury notices that the drugged men have become inert. Seeing if they'll answer to any commands, he orders them to open fire on the robots. Sure enough, they do, eliminating the last of their attackers. With the complex going up thanks to explosives set by Yellow Claw, the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents barelt make it out alive. However, although Fury believes Yellow Claw is dead, one of his robots comes to life, Yellow Claw remarks that he tricks Fury into thinking the his mind was in the computer. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Shaolin Bronze Men Other Characters: * Drugged actors Locations: * ** Chin Brothers Studio Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ant-Man | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish #43 | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #8 | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = John Bolton | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Night Raven is being stalked by Khan, the tiger owned by Yi Yang, the leader of the Dragon Tong. However, just as the creature is about to attack, her minion Dragonfire comes out from the sewers while pursuing the masked vigilante. The tiger mauls Dragonfire instead. The masked man decides to pay his leave to get away from the tiger. Mortally wounded, Dragonfire begs Yi Yang to call her tiger off. Seeing this weakness as failure, the tong leader shoots Dragonfire dead. Seeing Night Raven scaling a nearby building, Yi Yang rushes up to meet him with her tiger Khan. Faced with the tiger again, the Night Raven knocks it off the building, sending the big cat falling to its death. Meanwhile, Yi Yang tries to flee in a car, but Night Raven jumps onto the roof. Hearing the heroes landing, Yi orders her driver to shake the hero off the car. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Locations: * Chinatown Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = What If the Hulk Had Always Had Bruce Banner's Brain? Part Six: ... And in Triumph Comes Tragedy | ReprintOf7 = What If? #2 | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury believed that Yellow Claw was dead, stating that he "saw the last of him" years ago. Some points on this: ** Yellow Claw was actually last seen in where he seemingly died when his ship exploded during a battle against Nova and Nick Fury. That story was published in 1978, about a year between publications, or -- more accurate -- roughly a few months earlier per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. ** Claims of Yellow Claw's mind being transplanted into a computer are false, as he is shown in a fully functional body in his next appearance in . confirms that this the claims of his physical death were a ruse used to trick Nick Fury. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}